


Suicide: How Does One Commit the Act?

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Randomness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan lays on the floor, contemplating death after walking in on everyone's favorite duality themed douchebag and his beloved ex-moirail, Equius comes along and talks him out of it. . . Red feelings develop. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide: How Does One Commit the Act?

**Author's Note:**

> lack of sleep made me do this, i swear

“What are you doing, Eridan?” Equius inquired, somewhat confused, “Why are you just laying in the middle of the floor? Do you require any kind of assistance?”

“I’m fan-fuckin-tastic,” Eridan grumbled more to the ceiling than the Sagittarius, “I’m just thinkin’, that’s all.”

“Oh?” Now even more curious than what he had been, Equius sank down onto the floor and stretched out beside the sea-dweller, joining him in his ceiling gazing, “About what?”

“How to kill myself,” Eridan admitted without hesitation “Could shoot myself, but that’d be too messy." 

“Indeed it would be,” Equius quietly agreed, “What about poison?”

“Not dramatic enough without a matesprit to act out the final scene of Troll Romeo and Juliet,” Eridan retorted, bluntly, “Wish I was a land-dweller, then I could drown myself. No trouble at all.”

“I could strangle you with your own scarf,” Equius offered, “Then again, with my great _strength_ , I’d probably just wind up breaking your neck instead of strangling you.”

“Hey, that’d be fine too,” Eridan assured him, “Quick, painless, 'an straight to the point.”

“Indeed,” Equius once again agreed, he sighed, “Why are we even talking about such horrible things? Did something happen to trigger your depression again?” 

“I walked in on Fef an’ Sol,” Eridan revealed, his face flushing a brilliant shade of violet, “Now I just wanna end it all.”

“I see,” Equius couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of pity for the royal blood, “Well suicide is never the answer, and I really don’t condone such things, what you need is a distraction.”

“Like what?” Eridan demanded, somewhat annoyed, “My husktop is down, which is how I had come to walk in on Fef an’ Sol in the first place, Kar an’ some of the humans have taken over the television, an’ I’ve already read an' re-read all my books at least six times, maybe more.”

“Well that’s problematic,” Equius muttered, observant as always, “What about Vriska? Surely you could talk her into flarping or something.”

“Nah,” Eridan shook his head, “I missed our hate date last week, so she’s still pretty pissed at me.”

“Oh,” Equius wracked his think pan a moment, “How about going for a nice relaxing swim then?”

“Guess I could do that,” Eridan turned his head to look at the blue blood then, “Thanks, Eq.”

“No problem,” Equius mirrored his movements, “Let’s just keep this between ourselves, though, Nepeta would be furious if she found out that I was talking to you as though we were moirails.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Eridan sat up, “Trust me, nobody's ever gonna know about this,” He got to his feet, “See ya later.”

“Bye,” Equius waited until the Aquarius was gone before getting up and moving on himself.

He was glad that he had managed to talk Eridan out of taking his own life, but now there was another problem; he was now completely flushed for the one high blood he swore he’d never obey.


End file.
